


Cd God

by Peribow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a sneaky bastard, M/M, Minor Klance, Salty Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peribow/pseuds/Peribow
Summary: Random CDs start popping up around the castle, and everyone thinks it's pidge.





	Cd God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she made it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+made+it).



> This was made by my lovely friend grace!! I would say check her out but that'd be creepy bc she doesn't have any social media I can give out

The first one appeared in the common room.

Sitting innocently on the table, "Team Jams" scrawled on top, inside a plastic case was a shiny, silver CD. Next to it was a white CD player. Seeing something so familiarly Earth shocked the whole team at first, then Lance was jumping over the couch for it, screaming "Pidge!" There was a whole lot of clamoring, yelling, and climbing over the couch before Keith heard her reply "What?"

 "You did this!" Lance accused her, pointing a finger at her nose. She went cross eyed looking at it. "You're the techie person, have a laptop , and that's your handwriting!" Peering at the messy words, there was something vaugely "Pidge" about it. The looping was smudged, but the rest was clean and neat, if not a little analytical. Hunk nodded. "That does look like Pidge's handwriting." Shiro ruffled her hair, a proud, gleeful smile on his face. "Why'd you try to hide it, Pidge? This is great!" 

"I d-didn't" She spluttered. " I didn't hide it, because I didn't do it." She waved her hands around to make her point.  "Pidge." Lance cut her off shortly. "Shiro hasn't even been on Earth for a year besides the desert, Keith probably has terrible taste in music, and Hunk already cooks all the time." He ignored Keith's "Hey!" "I'm the only other person who'd do something like this, but I have no way to make these." He waved the case back and forth "That leaves you. You, with a laptop. You, who's always getting parts and junk at the Space Mall. Case closed." 

She frowned and crossed her arms. "But I didn't. " She stressed, but even Keith ignored her in favor of watching Lance put the CD and hit play. Team by Lorde rang out, and Lance shrieked. Shiro tackled Pidge in a hug, and Hunk got up and started dancing. Lance jumped up, tripping over his gangly legs, and joined in before pulling Keith off the couch. He protested, but Lance cut him off by taking his hands and pushing and pulling, rocking his hips. Keith awkwardly followed suit, gripping Lance's hands tighter. He laughed, squeezing his hands, letting Keith get comfortable. 

They had gotten the hang of pair dancing when Allura walked in, fluidly twisting hips and raising shoulders while she asked "What is that?" Lance danced away, leaving Keith to carry on by himself, and took her hands. "Earth music!" He called out, spinning her away. She squealed. By now everyone was dancing, Pidge matching Shiro and Hunk showing Coran how to match the music. Lance was still spinning Allura, their feet together, but Keith was content to rock to the beat by himself for a little while. Though he couldn't deny he was glad when Lance came back, leaving Allura with Coran. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Phase one of mission : Blame Pidge was complete.

Lance blinked in the darkness, his laptop glowing brightly in the darkness on his lap. The song playing was paused, and he sighed. It was his mother's favorite.

Okay, so maybe taping his laptop to his back had been a little crazy but the idea of sneaking out of the Garrison and using a cafe's internet to Skype his family was not. And, yeah, his curosity had gotten the better of him when he saw Pidge in the hall. Okay, well, his curosity had completely taken over when he saw the explosion Keith used as a diversion. Then his competitiveness had shifted into gear when he had seen Keith. And the rest, as they like to say, is history.  
He munched on his Fruity Pebbles, then shoved another handful in his mouth. At the Space Mall, everyone else had gone for Earth objects, but Lance went for the food, taking a risk on the freshness of artifical ceral and root beer. Who cared if it might make him sick? It was Earth food, and he would have kept eating it, even if it made him puke his guts out. 

Then he found the CDs.

They were under a pile of Chia Pets, forks, crock pots, and even a ping pong table when the glinting plastic caught his eye. Crouching down, he shuffled through the junk and reached inside. In his hand, out came an unopened set of fifty CDs and fifty CD cases, and behind it was two radios with CD players, one white and one blue. He quickly bought them and stashed them in his jacket pockets. When the team asked what he had gotten, he proudly showed them five boxes of Fruity Pebbles and two cases of root beer in a plastic bag. Even Shiro groaned and gave him a look.

What? He liked ceral.

Anyway, when he got back to his room that night, he plugged up his laptop and logged into iTunes, thanking God it didn't need internet to play what was in his library. There were thousands of songs in the list, over half Spainish, from where his family had bought music and shared the songs with him. He had shared music with them as well, meaning their songs were the same, but not their playlists, leaving him free to create new ones, labeled "Hunk's Mix", "Shiro's Space Jams", "Keith's Horrible Choices", "Pidge's Music Masterpiece", and "Lance's Glitterbarf".  "Team Jams" was already out, and he was determined to make more if it made the team that happy.

He sighed, cracked his knucles, and set down for the long haul, ignoring the 12:43 in the corner of his screen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next time, there wasn't one CD and CD players.

There were five. 

Everyone thought Pidge was only going to make the one, so they played it to death. Team, by Lorde, Umbrella by Rihanna, and Nelly's Ride With Me were the top three. They blasted the playlist during training, Lance and Hunk liked to project it in the mind meld, and even Shiro could be caught humming it when he walked through the halls. Keith didn't think they'd each get their own. 

This time, they're all in the dining hall, eating lunch when Hunk freaked out because he kicked something under his chair. Yelling about monsters, he made Lance check. He sighed, bent under the table, and screamed bloody murder. Hunk flipped his chair over, Pidge leapt on the table, Keith ran back and summoned his sword, and Shiro made for Allura and Coran. He emerged holding a bright yellow radio and a CD case labeled "Hunk's Mix' in black marker. "There's more!" 

Shiro got to his first, and Keith watched him pull out a black CD player and a case with " Shiro's Space Jams" on the front. "No, I'm not the one responsible for this!" Pidge denied loudly as Keith bent  
down to look under his chair. Sure enough, a bright red radio and plastic square waited for him. He stood up, bringing them to light. "Really?" He asked the "Keith's Horrible Choices" on his making his point. "I didn't! That sounds like something Lance would call it!" She exclaimed, pointing at Lance.

"Excatly!" He yelled, pointing right back. "You named it something I would have called it to throw us off your trail! You're smart Pidge, but you forget, I have lots of siblings. I know how someone pulls a good heist!" "Watch!" She dared them, kneeling down on the table. "Watch me pull out one for me." She hung upside down, one hand groping under her chair. With a conspiratorial "Aha!" Pidge wriggled back up, dragging a lime green CD player and case named "Pidge's Music Masterpiece" with her. "Proof!" She cried, shaking the radio in her hand. 

"Another ploy to misdirect us in our quest for truth!" Lance bellowed, the magic of the ancient gods strengthening his counterattack. "False!" Pidge screamed "Where's yours?" Holding up his index finger, Lance went for his. A cerulan blue CD player was placed on the table, but the disk was held in his hand. LANCE"S GLITTERBARF. "Defintely Pidge." Hunk said resoultely, shaking his head. 

Shiro laughed.

"Let's compare them!" Lance picked up Hunk's chair before falling in his. "I want to hear what the Gremlin thinks we listen to." "I don't know." Pidge replies, dropping in her chair moodily. Keith, Shiro, and Hunk quickly sat down, eager to hear what Pidge picked for them. Keith fiddled with the volume while Lance demanded everyone play their's at the same time. 

The Black Parade played from his. Hey, actual music!  Shiro had his singing Survior by Beyonce and was smiling with teary eyes. "Shiro," Lance's eyes were wide, and his voice was incredulous "Are you crying?" He shook his head, rasing his hands to his eyes. "Happy tears" he said, voice chocked with emotion. Pidge looked like she had murdered a baby. The dramatic symphony orchestrated from her disk didn't help by echoing with a loud crash. Hunk's was playing something vaugely country, partially alternative, and a whole lot authentic singer and guitar. Lance was giggling behind his hand at his, some familar pop song belting out. "What is it?" Keith asked, ignoring the MCR consuming the room. "Beyonce, Crazy In Love," he replied between laughs.

And God, it was fucking cute.  

Lance was cute. Laughing behind his hand like it was some great secret, with the bright dining room lights filling in for his smile, Lance looked etheraly innocent. Slumped over the table, barely containing himself, the lanky boy looked warm and Keith was amazed with the view of him. 

The end notes of their songs caught both of their attention, the same "We are running so fast" pulling ocean blue and smokey purple eyes together. Lance turned his up and so did he. Keith didn't think he was hearing this right. "And we never look back, and whatever I lack," Nope, Keith was hearing this, and so was the rest of the team by the pausing of every other song. "You make up" "Pidge?" Lance asked. "We make a really good team, though not everyone sees" Keith's eyes were wide. He didn't know this song, and the confusion and glee running in his viens was getting to be too much. "Got this crazy chemistry between us." 

Embarrassment took the wheel.  
"Jump starting your car, 'cause this city's a bore, Buying e-cigarettes at the convience store,"  Keith was burning up, metaphorical fires rushing through him in tidal waves of emotion. A goofy feeling swept him up in it's current, leaving him excited and nervous. Lance was gripping the table, looking ready to run if things escalted. "Making new cliches on our own little tour, let's ride" "Real funny Pidge." Lance laughed dryly with nerves. " I didn't. " She said. "You don't have to say "I love you" to say I love you, Forget about all the shooting stars and all the silver moons"

Lance squawked, gangly arms helicoptering awakwardly. "We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue" "The Lions can't make lion babies." Keith heard Coran mutter in the background. "Sickingly sweet like honey," "Okay, I'm out." Lance threw up his arms, face burning pink, and ran out of the room with his CD player."Don't need money" Keith, knowing his face was redder than his lion, snatched up his and followed suit, sprinting out of the room. "All I need is you, you, you" trickled out of the hallway. "I am not in love with Keith!" Lance screamed back. Keith just kept running for his room, his insides feeling like a bag of melted cheese, glittler, sparkly pipecleaners, and fuzzy furballs.

Pidge was gonna get it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Lance!" Allura marched on to the training deck with all the ferociousness and fury of a wild beast, her dress swishing behind her. Hunk stepped out of her bloodsoaked warpath with fearful face. Shiro stared. Lance shot the gladiator, then looked at the finger pointed in his face. "Did you feed the mice Fruity Pebbles again?" She demanded furiously.

"Yes." He sighed, passively watching her go off on an angry rant, pacing around him. The mice had found him awake in the middle of the night because he forgot to turn off his light last night. They hadn't seen him creating playlists or burning CDs or something as incriminating, but he was listing to his 'glitter barf' at midnight, his laptop powered off under his blanket.  They demanded Fruity Pebbles in exchange for them keeping the fact he was up in the middle of the night a secret. He didn't think anyone on the team would connect it to the CDs poping up in the castle, but he wasn't leaving any trails. 

So he let the mice go on the biggest sugar rush of the century, liquid energy pouring through their veins, stars racing besides them as they ran through the castle.

He didn't regret it, even when Allura scolded him and locked him in a box, telling the team they had five minutes to get him out or he would suffocate. 

He hadn't been in there half a minute before Keith ran forward and smashed the box open with his sword. 

Lance was miraculously uninjuried. 

The box was not.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lance dug through a pile of junk at the Space Mall, glancing over his shoulder before wriggling inside. Pidge gave him a thumbs up from behind a stained fridge to his right, video camera peeking out form the top.  
Oh man, this was gonna be good. 

He was concealed head to toe in a random Earth items. Light seeped in between them. Through the cracks, he watched Keith near his pile on the left. He tensed, waiting for the right moment.

He took another step towards him, looking disintrested. 

3

Keith snorted at something, then moved closer.

2

Come on, come on.

1

Lane exploded off the balls of his feet, screaming from the pile of junk. Keith jumped, his face streched in suprise, a yell passing his lips. Items flew in the air, turning over and shifting. Then Keith was crouched on the ground, one leg extended completely, the other supporting his weight. One hand was clenching his chest, the other halfway to his knee. Lance was doubled over with laughter, gasping. "Dude- I didn't think you'd scream- that was great- Pidge, did you get it?" Keith looked around from the ground, confused now that the shock had worn off. 

"Yes," she cackled, ending the recording. Keith frowned angrily as what had happened dawned on him, standing up. "Revenge is mine!" "I hate you." He said shortly, pouting. "You have to admit, you'd be laughing if it was me." Lance breathed, out of breath from cracking up so hard. But that wasn't the only thing leaving him breathless.

Keith was pouting. And it was goddamn adorable. His arms crossed over his chest angrily reminded Lance of a little kid who got the broken crayon. The fact that he had his hair pulled back in a ponytail to show off the arching angles of his face made it that much easier to see the round, childish pout of his cheeks. Lance was melting at the pure innocence of the pose. This didn't look like a half-galra warrior destined to slay Zarkon. This looked like a regular teenager, mad about his friend jump scaring him. 

Without a word, Keith stalked off, and Pidge went to look for more parts. Lance was about to go search for more Fruity Pebbles when something vaugely cat earish caught his eye. He crouched down, and rifled through until he found what he was looking for. 

Oh god, this was awesome.

Jackpot.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this was ridiculous.

"Pidge." Keith deadpanned, looking down at the girl below him."I can't believe you." "Apparently, neither can I, " She threw up her arms, her bayard nearly launching off into the wall "beause I'm apparently the one that did this." "You're the only one who could do this." Lance said from where he was standing on Hunk's shoulders, hands braced on the wall for balance. 

Just above Keith's hand, two more CD players and playlists were duct taped, roughly fifteen feet up, on the ballroom wall. One glinted a shiny, deep pastel pink, and the other was the color of orange Sunkist. He reached up, snagging the corner of the pink one, and started ripping off the silver tape with vengance. Coran and Allura hovered around the group, curious to see what new music the paladins had found hidden in the castle. Ever since the white CD player was discovered in the common room, they asked about Earth music, saying some of it reminded them of Altean. Strange enough, it was Lance's glitterbarf pop and dance, and Pidge's classical mix laced with rap that came the closest. Keith figured it was only a matter of time before Pidge caved into making them each one.   

He just wished she hadn't taped them to the wall.

Keith grunted, managing to free the matching plastic case of it's sticky confines, and tapped his foot twice. Shiro let go of his legs, and let Keith move so that he was sitting on his shoulders before picking him up and sliding him off. Allura rocked on her feet in front of him, a manic smile decorating her face with glee. It was like he was Santa Claus and it was Christmas morning. Coran was no different, full out bouncing in front of a laughing Lance, before he handed it over. Keith quickly shoved Allura's at her, not wanting to make her wait any longer less he be attacked. 

They both squealed, Coran waving Coran's New Groove vigorously "Look, look at what number five made me!". "Shiro, how do you-" Allura leaned over, asking Shiro on how to insert the disk. Coran just jammed his in, excitedly pressing the play button. The Beasty Boys' Intergalactic rang out. Coran immediately broke out dancing and Hunk groaned. "Really, Pidge? Lance is the pun man, not you." He shot her a look that she returned pointedly "He's also the CD man, I'm not." 

Allura was fawning over the Beethoven that hers played, New Expirences for Allura, swaying in place with the rise and fall of the music. Lance grinned at her, and she smiled back. Keith felt a prick in his heart at that, but he ignored it by turning to Shiro. He was smiling as well, watching the two Alteans feel music from another planet. Coran was dancing with Pidge, a wild jitterbug that Lance had taught him, and she looked resistant, but the twitching of her lips gave her away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next four months, CDs popped up everywhere and anywhere.

I Hate You Keith suprised him in Red's cockpit. Shiro, you deserve this was found hanging from a string in his room. Rap is a Drug, Coran almost fell from the celing in the training room when Lance hurled a bot away from him in a fight. Allura, DON'T FREAK OUT freaked Allura out by emerging from the control panel in the middle of a meeting in a shroud of mist. Lance, please don't play this at midnight was played until midnight, The Chainsmokers and dance songs echoing through the castle. Work Tunes of the Hunk was balanced on Yellow's nose, and It's not Pidge , the most recent discovery was found on Green's head. 

She claimed it was 'proof', but even Keith dismissed it as a wild goose chase.

A banging on his door had sent Keith tumbling onto the floor before he scrambled to open it. Pidge lead a bleary eyed group of paladins and Alteans, clearly the only one awake. "I have proof." She stated, pulling on his hand. "Come on." He yawned, confusedly stumbling after her. "Wait, where's Lance?" "His room was empty ." Shiro leaned against him as they walked. "I think she's inviting us to a dance party." He whispered, faint music bleeding through the halls. Hunk yawned. Her brisk strut lead them through the halls, a sleepy game of follow the leader, before stopping at the Blue Lion's hanger. "I saw lights coming out of here." Music was reverebrating through the walls, a pop song booming in the other room. " I figured I should show all of you." She slid open the door.

Bright swirls of light illuminated the black room, burning all types of colors. Blue herself was lined with aqua pulses, powered on and clearly the source of the fairy lights filling the room. Hunk gasped besides him as a stroke of sunlight came teasingly close, light falling on them. Neon reds, vivid purple, vine greens, bright white, coral pinks, and faded oranges mixed and mingled with the song. Pidge's mouth fell open, and Shiro woke right up, his eyes reflecting the dancing light following the music. 

And in the center of all of it, was Lance.

Ropes of blue, the exact shade of his lion and the cat ear, light-up headphones on his head, pulsed with music around him, a dance coreographed by the song blaring from Blue's speakers. A laptop was perched on Blue's paw, where Lance was sitting. Her head was nuzzling against his back, her head put between her paws so she could lay comfortably and watch her paladin touch and move with the lights. His smile was the real light in the room for Keith though, a happy beam that could light up the pits of Hell with laughter. 

Huh. So it wasn't really Pidge after all.

Coran sprinted past them all, a shout of "NUMBER TWOOOOOOOOOOO"  alerting Lance breifly before he was tackled. Then, they're all a stampede, moving towards a suprised Lance, running through the lights to gang up on him with hugs. "What-Guys-Okay, that's my foot-Who ev-What?" He fumbled, staring at the pile of bodies all over him. "You made those playlists!" Pidge yelled from where she was a kola on his leg, smushing her cheek angrily against him below his knee. 

"Oh, yeah, I found the CDs and the players at the Space Mall. They were really cheap, and I had my laptop, so" he trailed off, fiddling with his jacket sleeve. "This is great. That's great. You're great." Keith breathed. Lance's head popped up and he looked like he had just been told ice could catch fire, the lights reflecting on his smooth, tan skin and his wide, ocean blue eyes. Keith felt the air between them thin with a nervous wait. A smile creeped on Lance's face as he relaxed, saying "You're not so bad yourself, fire boy." with a smirk in the gleaming lights. Keith grinned. 

The team had been slowly prying themselves off of Lance in favor of dancing and chasing the lights. "Come on." Keith tugged Lance off of Blue and onto the dark, makeshift dance floor. Lance giggled behind him, a goofy smile like he had just been told his crush liked him back. (Which he had.) This time, they danced together smoothy from the start, and Lance didn't leave Keith once, pulling him through storms of lights glowing with vivid colors and breaking into them enthusastically. 

They spent the rest of the night dancing, running wild in a masterpiece of lights with crazed whoops, and no one regretted it in the morning.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

A week later, when Keith discovered a case labeled Fire Boy , he went to find Lance to give him a thank-you kiss.


End file.
